


I feel very attacked right now!

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Week 6 - M4 I feel very attacked right now! (Laganja Estranja)
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	I feel very attacked right now!

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Week 6 - M4 I feel very attacked right now! (Laganja Estranja)

"Mi sento davvero attaccato in questo momento, Ginger caro!" Esclamò Miles, una mano sul petto e l'altra che si agitava offesa, a mezz'aria.  
"Miles io... non volevo infastidirti a tal punto."  
"Mi hai chiesto di sbrigarmi a scegliere l'outfit per la festa di questa sera! Io. Sbrigarmi. A scegliere cosa indossare! Fuori dal mondo, tesoro. Veramente, assurdamente, fuori dal mondo questa tua richiesta."  
Ginger sorrise e si alzò dalla poltrona rossa, al lato di uno dei tanti armadi della stanza, su cui era seduto. Sì avvicinò lentamente a Miles, abbracciandolo da dietro e allacciando le braccia ai suoi fianchi. "È solo che sono passate già due ore da quando sono arrivato e non hai ancora deciso..." Mormorò vicino l'orecchio dell'altro, per poi lasciarvi sopra un delicato bacio.  
"Oh, Ginger caro... non si mette fretta all'arte." In tutta risposta l'abbraccio di Littlejohn si fece più stretto. Miles poteva sentire distintamente il corpo esile del compagno contro di sé e si ringraziò mentalmente per avere addosso la sua sinuosa, costosa ed elegantissima vestaglia a coprire parti che, presto o tardi, sarebbero potute diventare troppo evidenti per essere nascoste da un semplice pantalone di un completo.  
Le mani di Ginger allentarono leggermente la presa quando le sue labbra andarono a cercare la nuca di Miles. "Ginger caro? Tutto bene?" "Sì..." "Mi stai invogliando ad andare più veloce nella scelta?" Ridacchiò Miles nel sentire i baffi dell'altro sfiorargli la pelle. "Veramente io..." "Perché ti assicuro che pur di continuare a subire una tale punizione... potrei non scegliere mai!" Littlejohn lo morse appena, poi baciò nuovamente la parte di pelle offesa. "Non volevo essere inopportuno, Miles. Volevo solo sentire il tuo profumo... s-sono venuto a trovarti perché mi mancavi e non ero in grado di attendere questa sera per vederti..." ammise, facendo colorare le sue guance di un leggero rossore.  
Miles posò i due vestiti che stava esaminando sul letto davanti a sé, poi si girò tra le braccia di Ginger e gli si mise faccia a faccia. "Oh, mio caro... quando smetterai di essere così dolce e adorabile?" Gli accarezzò il viso con le sue lunghe e sinuose dita, prima di afferrarlo per il mento e baciarlo.  
Ginger chiuse gli occhi - totalmente incapace di reagire a quel turbinio di sensazioni ed emozioni -, Miles schiuse le labbra e iniziò a leccare quelle del compagno in un modo tanto lascivo da risultare quasi indecente.  
"Blu o arancione?" Domandò Maitland prima di insinuare la lingua nella bocca di Ginger, graffiandogli leggermente la schiena e facendolo sussultare tra le sue braccia. Lo baciò con passione per poi staccarsi e guardarlo con occhi languidi e pieni di desiderio. "Col tuo prezioso parere, Ginger caro, potrei sbrigarmi a decidere cosa indossare e tornare a concentrarmi su... altro..." Ridacchiò coprendo la bocca con una mano mentre con l'altra andava a stringere una manica dell'altro. Ginger avvampò fin dietro le orecchie e, schiarendosi la voce, rispose: "Arancione..."  
Miles lo guardò estremamente soddisfatto. Subito dopo fissò l'outfit, ci si figurò e sorrise. Avrebbe fatto un figurone.  
Del resto l'arancione era uno dei colori che preferiva avere addosso!


End file.
